Despedida
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] Muchos momentos pasaron juntos, pero finalmente él tendría que despedirse y tratar de seguir su vida, sin ella, sin la primera persona que lo aceptó y nunca lo juzgo y ahora... definitivamente era el adiós. ¿Oh tal vez... no?


_**Disclaimer: **__La serie Lilo y Stitch no me pertenecen, esto es hecho sin fines lucrativos._

**Despedida.**

—_Lilo, Lilo, Lilo…_—pensaba al momento que no podía evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Abrazó con fuerza aquella tumba fría, por más que quería aceptar que su amada amiga ya no estaba no podía, era demasiado duro.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Él era diferente a ella, sí, de eso estaba consciente, pero nunca pensó que el tiempo se pasaría tan rápido y de que la perdería. Por un momento quiso ser humano también, poder vivir el mismo periodo de tiempo que ella y si se podía, morir con ella, pero eso era solo una ilusión: algo imposible. Cada vez que recordaba a Lilo nuevas lágrimas se almacenaban en sus orbes.

Lilo había sido la única que lo había aceptado por ser quién era, la que nunca lo había juzgado; esa pequeña niña se había convertido en su respaldo, en su amiga, hermana… en su familia.

De repente el recuerdo de ella agonizante lo hizo llorar más. La peli-negra había ocupado palabras tan lindas para despedirse de él, palabras que se quedaban gravadas en su mente y —seguramente— se quedarían por el resto de la eternidad.

—Lilo —había dicho débilmente al momento que la veía _así. _Los años sí le habían afectado a ella al ser humana, su piel empezaba a volverse más arrugada y ya no tenía la misma energía de antes; en su dentadura faltaban algunos dientes y su cabello empezaba a teñirse de un color blanco como la misma nieve.

—_Ohana_ significa familia —le había mencionado ella al ver cómo Stitch se entristecía al verla así y ella sabía porque: creía que se había a quedar solo—. Y tú familia nunca te abandona —le dijo por última vez. Se refería al hecho de que pasaran los años que pasaran ella siempre iba a estar para él y si moría, desde el cielo lo iba a cuidar e iba a procurar por su bienestar, porque sonriera y porque siguiera siendo simplemente él… su adorado Stitch; compañero de aventuras interminables, amigo irremplazable y hermano anhelado. Su ángel… su angelito de la guarda.

Stitch había comprendido sus palabras y había asentido para que Lilo no se mostrará más triste de lo que seguramente estaba. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa triste y poso una de sus patas sobre la mejilla de Lilo, ella, con un movimiento lento, también posó su mano sobre la pata de su querido amigo.

Pero aunque Lilo le había dicho que lo cuidaría de dónde estuviera, él quería que estuviera ahí al lado de él, que se volvieran a divertir juntos, no le importaba sí la tenía que cargar o algo por el estilo. ¡La quería con él! Quería verla reír de nuevo, sonreír… quería verla una vez más. No quería despedirse, no quería aceptar de que su Lilo, su querida Lilo estaba muerta, de que estaba enterrada y de que lo único que podía hacer era abrazar esa lápida fría e imaginar que eran los cálidos brazos de la menor.

Sabía que su dolor no iba a menguar, no importaba cuantas veces llorará, siempre iba a permanecer ese recuerdo de Lilo y además, siempre que la recordaba sabía muy bien que no iba a poder evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

¿Y quién podría culparlo por eso? Ella significo mucho para él. No la iba a olvidar, no la quería olvidar.

Así que se secó las lágrimas y miró al cielo; se había hecho de noche debido al tiempo que permaneció ahí. Luego, vio pasar una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo: que ese día no fuera una despedida, que no fuera un adiós. Que fuera un _hasta luego_, porque Stitch esperaría, no importaría cuentos años, lustros, décadas, siglos, pasaran. Él —si podía claro— esperaría hasta que Lilo regresará.

Porque tendría que regresar.

—Hasta luego, Lilo —dijo al momento que se levantaba y caminaba cabizbajo hacía su hogar.

Porque esa no era un despedida después de todo.

* * *

_¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo me quedó? Debo decir que cuando vi la imagen me gustó mucho, aunque lo primero que dije fue: ¡Destruyeron mi infancia! Jajajaja xD Ya después dije: Debo escribir un One-Shot así y pues, aquí está. Esperó les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal, siempre me gustó la serie y el lazo que formaron ambos protagonistas._

_Creo que no tengo nada más que decir._

_Ojala puedan darme su opinión._

_Breen._


End file.
